


Condemned

by Savvy_Angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a/o/b, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Angel/pseuds/Savvy_Angel
Summary: No one knew where they came from. For hundreds of years, creatures and beings considered only legend lived together in peace. A peace that was easily shattered by the invasion of mankind.





	1. Prologue

     Once upon a time, there grew a lovely young rose. Delicate and fragile, his crimson bloom unfurled for all to see. His velvety soft petals swayed gently in the wind, beckoning any and all who desired repose to his blissful paradise. With such invitation it was hardly a surprise, that no long amount of time had passed before someone took the offer. Though it was not whom the rose had expected.

“Please grant me what I seek.”

“And what is it you look for?” Asked the Rose, timidly and sweetly.

“A friend,” came the quiet answer.

     The Rose thought a moment.

“Come into the light, where I may see you."

     A pause, then a rustle. Standing revealed to the Rose, a shoot, gangly and thin twirled up high above him. The Briar.

“Very well,” the Rose announced cheerfully, “Come take your place beside me Briar, and we can grow together.”

     The Briar timidly obliged. And so entwining together, the Rose and the Briar grew. Little did the Rose realize, that he had made a grave mistake. His innocence had blinded him; concealing the Briar’s flaws and hatefulness.

     As time passed, so did their love. The Briar grew ugly and cruel. His thorns threatened the Rose; holding him captive, heartlessly ignoring his desperate struggles to escape. The Rose wept as his once beautiful flesh was torn and ravaged; forever scarred by the Briar and his thorns.

“If only I had known!” he cried, “How jealous and baleful he would become…”

    In spite of his melancholy, the Rose was hopeful. Perhaps he could change the Briar. Perhaps with his love and sympathy, the Briar could learn kindness. Perhaps there was still good left in him. Or perhaps there had never been any good to begin with. One day, for the first time in a while, the Briar became exceedingly gentle.

“My dear Rose,” he murmured softly, “Forgive me. Come to my embrace again, and I promise I will change. Never again will my thorns pierce or damage you.”

     Exceedingly joyful, the Rose exuberantly twined with the Briar. He sighed in comfort as the Briar’s thorns receded, and held him with a promise of safety and protection he recognized from the distant past. Still tender, the Briar asked-

“My love, there is somewhere I wish you to see. Tell me, have you ever left this place?”

     The sweet Rose shook his head; he had never grown beyond the garden. The Briar smiled.

“Then this will be perfect. Can you see the trellis next to us?”

     Delicately nodding, the Rose eyed the trellis.

“I would like to take you to the top of it. When we get there, you will be able to see above the garden wall.”

Eyes widening at the Briar’s fallacious promise, the Rose excitedly agreed. Leaning towards the trellis, the Briar then gave his fateful instructions.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, my love.”

"Then boost me onto the trellis, that I may pull you up afterwards.”

     So doing, the briar climbed the trellis, and upon making it up halfway, extended a limb to the Rose.

“Take my hand, I promise my thorns will not harm you.”

     Blinded by his compassion, the Rose reached for the Briar. Continuing onward, it wasn’t long before it was the Briar’s turn to aid the Rose one final time. Reaching the top, the Briar once again extended his arm, but unbeknownst to the Rose, concealed a dangerous thorn.

“Come to me,” he coaxed quietly.

     Reaching for the limb that would finally pull him to the top, the Rose’s heart thumped wildly. This is what he had wanted for so long. Freedom. He was going to see beyond the garden wall! But, just as he felt his body raise up, a thorn pricked his hand, causing the Rose to fall. Slumping the ground, the Rose called forlornly to his lover above him.

“Briar? Sweet Briar? I’ve fallen! Please, help me to the top?”

     The air was silent for a moment, then-

“Haha! Fallen you have, sweet rose,” he mocked.

     The silence, broken by the Briar’s malicious laughter shattered and fell in the form of heavy tears as the Rose begun to weep.

“No Briar, please! Please let me see the top!”

      Sneering, the Briar made no move from his perch.

“My intentions were never to bring you with me. I needed you for the extra height you would provide; but I do not need you with me.”

     And so saying, the Briar left the garden. With his goal of reaching the top successful, he no longer needed the Rose.

************************************************************************************************************

     Years passed, and the Rose’s wounds grew over, healing and leaving behind hideous scars. Bitter, broken, and used the Rose was enraged and resentful. Hurt beyond repair, he felt that love would never come to him again. Until it did. Beautiful and pure, much like the young Rose once was, a gorgeous, white Magnolia flower timidly asked the Rose-

“Do you desire a companion?”

     Overjoyed and incredibly grateful after feeling so alone, the Rose lovingly welcomed the Magnolia into his arms. Unfortunately, their love wasn’t meant to be. As they grew together, the Rose’s flaws began to emerge. Old wounds resurfaced, causing his stem to warp and stretch. He simply couldn’t love the Magnolia. He feared greatly that his flaws would result in breaking the Magnolia. It was this fear that tainted their love. He could never be the same. So afraid of causing damage was the Rose, that he pulled away from his beloved Magnolia. Only when he had torn away did the Rose see what he had done. Weeping, the Magnolia wilted as he bled out from the scratches on his tender skin. Horrified, the Rose looked for the offender. Who could have done this? It was only then, that he noticed the terrible thorns protruding from his stem. Holding the Magnolia carefully in his arms; the Rose watched in agony as his loved one passed. Crying, the Rose realized that he had become what he had so desperately tried to escape. Even though the Briar had long left him, his heart and flaws still belonged to him. He had evolved into the dreadful monster he had worked so hard to overcome. Once again looking at his newfound thorns with hatred, the Rose felt terror sink in his stomach. He had become his once beloved Briar.


	2. Shattered Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red sun at night, sailor's delight. Red sun at morning, sailor's take warning....

The daylight hours dawned bright and clear. A wind danced from the west, pulling the foaming waters of the ocean higher upon the lowtide shore. Ships in the harbor bobbed and bounced, securely held by their moorings. Sailors and fishermen strolled the pier, taking in the fresh air and packing bedrolls for home. The sun had risen red, clearly warning of a spring gale and it was never wise to travel the Evervast Sea when a tempest was due. 

 

Gently, the breezy zephyr caught attention, drawing sailors’ heads away from their tasks and up towards the mountains. The sun was a glowing orb of fire in the sky. Slowly it rose from behind the mountains, bathing all the valley with light and promise. The air was crisp and clean and held the slight edge of cold from winter snow. Birds flittered about, filling the air with their calls. Young heads turned up with wonder, as accompanying bodies walked with family and friends to the market commons that sprawled before the castle.

 

Graceful and sheer rose the elegant palace; much matching the decorum and prestige of the family encased in its topaz walls. But even all the dignity and esteem in the world couldn’t possibly contain the curious little bundle of fur that skittered happily towards the throne room.

 

“Maaaaammmaaaaa! Mama? MaMA!”

 

The little ball of muscle and rippling shiny fur tumbled across the freshly polished floor as hardened claws clicked and clacked; scrambling for purchase. Looking up from the subject kneeling humbly at her feet, Queen Kuchel smiled fondly as she watched her 5 year old son struggle to regain his human shape. He succeeded. Mostly.

 

“Excuse me,” she said, nodding to her subject and her husband, who still frowned thoughtfully down at papers clutched in his hand as he assessed a new business prospect. 

 

Fluidly standing from her throne, she took long relaxed strides towards her muzzled, pointy-eared son. Chuckling she asked-

 

“Almost managed did you?”

 

Groaning in frustration, the little one writhed on the floor, one step away from throwing a tantrum.

 

“Shh,” Kuchel hushed, “You’re alright.”

 

Tenderly picking up her pup, she lightly massaged the scruff of his neck and instantly the wolven features melted away. Looking far more pleased now and excitement blazing in his silver eyes, he chirped-

 

“Can we go outside now? Please mama? You said we could! You promised!” he whined, pawing gently at Kuchel’s face.

 

“Yes Levi. What would you like to see?”

 

“The birds!” he shouted.

 

***********************************************************************

As soon as the massive oaken doors began to ease open, Levi deftly slipped in between and hopped up onto the broad marble banister beside the small flight of stairs that lead up from the courtyard. As Kuchel made her way out, she closed her eyes, smiled brightly, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Opening her pale silver eyes again, she walked over to Levi and gave him a gentle push. 

 

“Woooo! OOOOWWWWWWOOOO!” he whooped while sliding down the banister. 

 

Finally reaching the end Levi hopped off panting, his eyes still flaming with passion. Throwing his raven-haired head back, those same eyes widened with amazement at the birds fluttering overhead.

 

“Look mama, look!” he commanded, pointing a stubby little finger at a blackbird with silver markings.

 

“Yes Levi, I see,” she said smiling, “That is a Crescent Fowl. It only flies in with the westerly winds of the spring gales, then returns to its homeland with the easterly winds of fall.”

 

Levi giggled, “It looks just like me! Black and silver!”

 

Kuchel chuckled as well, “Indeed it does my little prince.”

 

A moment of peaceful silence fell between the pair, but when Kuchel looked back to Levi, his brows were drawn in deep thought-

 

“Mama, if the birds come here...where do they go? Where is their homeland?”

 

Kuchel sighed.

 

“That I do not know my lov-”

 

Turning up her head, Kuchel scented the air as smoke wafted through the sky. Suddenly, screaming and yelling were heard from the marketplace. 

 

“Intruders!”

 

“Invaders! From the west!” 

 

At this, a massive horn taken from a gryph-ram sounded. It filled the air with its deep bellow. Drawing herself up, Kuchel’s keen eyes caught the burning red glare of fire. 

 

“Levi,” she said hurriedly, voice full of concern, “Run inside.”

 

“But mama,” he protested, “I wanna hel-”

 

“I said run inside!” she roared, muzzle protruding and snapping at her offspring.

 

Frightened, the young prince sprang back with tears lacquering his eyes. Instantly, she softened.

“Oh my sweet darling,” she crooned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snarl. But please, do head inside. It’s not safe out here.”

 

“But-but I’m a wolf!”

 

Kuchel smiled.

 

“Wolf or no, you are in danger. Run along now.”

 

Resisting a moment longer, it took a piercing glare of silver clashing silver to finally hurry him along. But just as Levi scampered away, he was caught by his mother’s hands pulling his face to hers.

 

“Remember, I love you so much. I am always with you Levi.”

 

Releasing her son, Kuchel watched sadly as the doors closed behind him. At last assured of her pup’s safety, the lovely queen snarled and shed her shapely form.

 

“Rally!” she demanded, “Fight or die!”

 

Upon this cry thousands of soldiers roaming the palace grounds and standing upon the wall shifted their forms, growling and snapping teeth as their bones twisted to create more powerful warriors. Howling they raced down stairs, from armories, and under the arch of the drawbridge to face their foe.

 

The red sun’s threat carried through as promised. Westerly winds had brought the storm, and its closest companion. Death.


End file.
